1000 Ways to Die: Deathicide
by TotalDramaRox97
Summary: My newest and hopefully best 1000 Ways To Die (special thanks to my friend Ev for grammar checking)


You go to sleep and you wake up seeing stupid people that makes it seem like you're in a dream. Like the hunter who went flat broke, the stripper who checked out forever "Is that blood?", the greedy oil worker under pressure, the prisoner who faces harder time "Don't ask any questions?", the drug smuggler who goes down under, and to top it all off, the runaway who digs his own grave. You're really awake and it's not a dream (guy grasps his neck); it's the next episode of 1000 Ways to Die.

(opening sequence)

Date: August 14, 1992  
Oklahoma State Penitentiary, OK

If you commit a crime and get caught, and you almost certainly will, your butt will end up in prison. One of the worst things about prison is you can't choose your cellmate. If you are lucky, your cellmate will be someone who confessed to a misdemeanor. You better hope that your cellmate isn't this guy. Say hello to Tobias. Tobias is a convicted criminal who's spent the last five years in this prison for two counts of premeditated murder. With the rest of his pathetic life being spent rotting in prison, Tobias isn't going to let incarceration take control of him. Tobias is the one who needs to be in control, at least in his own sick twisted mind. He had taken a rock from the prison yard and for three months sharpened it until it was as sharp as a spearhead. He would get the prisoners to do whatever he wanted. "Get me some more food from the mess hall." "Do it yourself." (Tobias puts the sharp rock to the other inmate's neck) "What do you want from the mess hall?" Two prisoners had already died from Tobias and his weapon. This got him two additional life terms. The next one will cause them to seek the death penalty.

Tobias didn't care about being sent to death. The only thing he'd be missing gout on is controlling the other prisoners. However, something else is getting to him, cabin fever. For five years, Tobias has slowly been succumbing to the tight space. Tobias held in his insanity to keep his control over the other prisoners. The time outside wasn't enough for him, he needed freedom and needed it now. Escaping would not be easy. In this state penitentiary, security is tight and his chance of being able to take a warden hostage is difficult. Tobias notices in the Mess Hall someone is missing and he learns something interesting from a fellow inmate. "What happened to Solomon was he released?" "No his temperature went up really high and the doctor decided he needed to go to the hospital." With that comment, Tobias felt he had a foolproof plan to escape the prison. He would feign a medical problem so he can get taken to the hospital and while there he'll make his escape.

Warren Layton Prison Guard: "When prisoners get sick they aren't forbidden from medical treatment. Doctors at the prisons usually help out with them, but sometimes they must be taken to a hospital and that is when you must be careful to make sure they don't escape. You also sometimes get the prisoner who is faking an illness to go to the hospital to get free time out of jail. Those who do that will be punished with anything from solitary confinement to extended prison time." Tobias wasn't going to actually get himself sick. After all, he needs to be well to be able to escape. Tobias needs a plan that will get him out of the penitentiary long enough to escape. He looks around and finds his idea. (screen centers on a toilet) "That's it." He gets a fellow prisoner and asks an odd request. "Get me three rolls of toilet paper." "Why?" (puts rock to prisoner's throat) "Don't ask any questions." (screen switches to Tobias back in his cell) Tobias's plan is to eat toilet paper and make it look like he has a severe problem so they'll take him to the hospital. Toilet paper contains cellulose an indigestible substance and several harmful chemicals. Tobias avoids eating too much so he doesn't run out by the time the guards find him. He's on his third roll and he isn't feeling so well, but escaping the potential for the death sentence is worth it. (start choking) Uh oh, looks like Tobias needs medical treatment fast. (Tobias grasps his necks running around his cell choking. He starts getting dizzy and tries to get air and passes out) Looks like Tobias got his death penalty without being sentenced. Dr. Khyber Zaffarkhan Physical Medicine & Rehab: "As this man was consuming the toilet paper, his saliva would moisten the toilet paper and allow it to be swallowed. However, he also swallowed so fast sometimes he swallowed it dry. As we all know, toilet paper is sticky when wet so the dry toilet paper fused to the mucus membranes of the esophagus. Over time this formed a blockage that made a complete seal blocking his windpipe. He wouldn't be able to take any air in and he choked to death."

It's quite obvious living a life of crime is a bad idea. The prison you'll end up in can and probably will be brutal. If you are in prison, be nice and you might get time off. Being as brutal as Tobias was will leave people remembering you as a major, asswipe.

Way to Die #847  
Arse-Pipe

Date: April 26, 2007  
Western Brook Pond, Canada

What do we have here? Two men going a hike? A couple of hunters practicing for hunting season? Not really, meet Tommy and Chuck. They are a couple of illegal hunters that make money by shooting animals outside of hunting season and sell the animals to local collectors interested in making them into decorations. The animals were plentiful and in this business the quality is fresh. When we say fresh we literally mean fresh. The way these two would retrieve the animals for the business is by hunting for it in the nearby forest where there would be enough animals to make them a fortune. Nothing was safe around these two predators. Birds and bugs were stolen and bagged for sale. Any small animals they could find were shot down. The bigger animals would receive a worse treatment than the smaller ones. Chuck and Tommy would tranquilize a larger animal and take it back to a restaurant where it was milked and the milk would actually be sold to the customers to give them a chance to drink a once in a lifetime drink, nasty right? The only thing that was obtained 100% legally was the fish. None of their customers were aware that the animals they were buying were illegally hunted. If they did know, both Tommy and Chuck would be facing time in prison. Chuck and Tommy were so greedy that they would go as far as to kill an endangered animal to feed their greed.

On this day, Chuck and Tommy were going out to do the usual, get more produce for their inhumane business. They start out by surprisingly doing something legal, they fish out near the lake for some fish. Better freeze it fast so it doesn't rot and reek. Then they decide to go out into Western Brook Pond to get their creatures. First up is a raccoon. Being nocturnal, the raccoon never saw the shotgun and had no chance against the experienced hunters. (shoots raccoon dead) Chuck stops Tommy and tells him something that he wouldn't like. "I'm starting to feel kind of guilty about this." Tommy is determined to put him in his place. "Come on man we make a lot of money this way." "What happens if we completely destroy one species? It'll destroy the ecosystem." "That'll mean less work for us and besides it's not like you have any other way to make money no one would want to hire you." As always, Chuck gives in to Tommy's logic. They start collecting more animals. Two ravens (shot), five ducks (shot), and they are even lucky enough to find a large fish in the pond (shot). The two felons are on their way back with their bounty when they find something that will make them a fortune, a large 600 pound elk.

Jules Sylvester: "An elk can way over 700 pounds and they are very aggressive. They will fight with other moose to prove their strength to attract a mate. If you try to hunt one of these moose they will trample you and blood will spew. Chances are it's not the elk's blood." They approach the elk to shoot it. If these guys had actually learned how to hunt they would've known you should never fire a bullet at an elk's head. (shot) The bullet bounces off the elk's skull and startles the elk enough to get it to run away. Tommy and Chuck stupidly chase after it trying to shoot it. This angers the elk and given its aggressive nature starts chasing them. The chase goes on for some time, but they are able to lose the elk. "This is your fault." "How is it my fault?" "You were the one who wanted to shoot that elk and we almost got killed." Things seem to be getting bad, but they're about to get much worse. (starts raining) Tommy and Chuck are too exhausted to go back, so they decide to make shelter near a talus. They go to sleep to continue their trip the next day.

The next morning, Chuck wakes up damp and tired. Chuck thinks he is ready to go out and either find their way back to Tommy's house with the dead animals or try and hunt more animals since the ones they have are already starting to decompose and reek like a dead fish. He looks over at Tommy and gets the worst thing he could wake up to. (Tommy has a large rock on his head and he is dead) "No!" Looks like Tommy's day of illegally hunting has finally come to a sudden end. Tommy was clearly dead from the rock falling on him, but what had caused that. The storm from the previous night had loosened, softened, and eroded enough soil that the talus couldn't hold the one ton rock and it fell on Tommy's head, flattening it like a tortilla.

Don't expect the animals Tommy hunted for profit to get revenge on him after he died. The big guy will punish his wrong deeds to where the animals he hunted won't go, to hell.

Way to Die #313  
Rock Faced

Coming up, a doctor has sex he won't forget and drug smuggling can be a reel pain

Date: June 23, 2007  
Las Vegas, NV

Las Vegas is one of the cities in America that never sleeps. With the casinos, hotels, strip clubs, and bars, it's a great place for partying or if your Aurelia here to find a man. Aurelia means golden, but the only golden thing this girl's interested in is money. Aurelia is a greedy stripper who came to this bar in search of one thing, a desperate man. She plans on taking him to a hotel, do him, and steal his money. Aurelia is also a virgin and has wanted to do it for quite a while. Tonight she has chosen another strip club with an obvious reason. The men that come to her strip club are single and horny. Aurelia looking for the best dressed man there and in due time she spots one. This man's name is Collin and he's here to relieve stress after his day at the hospital he works at. He doesn't get out much because he is so dedicated to the job he loves as a cardiologist at the nearby hospital who goes out less than a newborn. His expensive suit and large bulge in his wallet gets the attention of Aurelia. Aurelia goes in to make her move.

Aurelia approaches Collin and turns on the charm. "Hello there." Collin may not have much luck with women, but he is smart enough to know something is a little wrong with this picture. Since this is Collin's first date since high school, Collin decides to give her the benefit of the doubt and starts making conversation. Collin decides to start talking about his job. "I work at a nearby hospital and I see a bunch of people with heart disease I swear obesity in America has gotten so bad it's destroying their hearts and clogging their arteries. Don't get me wrong I love America, but we need a much healthier diet and more exercise to get further." Aurelia couldn't care less about Collin's rambling about his job. She doesn't want to miss out on her opportunity to get he hands on him. As he continues Aurelia slowly loses her patience with him and gets greedier. She eventually can't stand his talking and decides to get on with what she wants to do. "I heard of this awesome hotel right down the street and do you want to go thee with me." Collin is a little confused. "I live in Las Vegas why would I need to stay at a hotel overnight." "Who said we were going to be there over night?"

Collin checks them into a hotel nearby and gets Aurelia. They go up into the room, strip down and start doing the nasty. As they are both about to reach orgasm, Aurelia notices something weird. "Is that blood?" Collin checks and confirms her suspicions "It is." "Well why am I bleeding?" Dr. Boyd Flinders Surgeon: "Bleeding during the first time of having sex is quite common in females. This is because the body isn't used to sexual activity so it doesn't prepare its lubrication. Without this important lubrication, the urethra will rub against the vaginal wall creating friction and it will result in bleeding. This is common during sexual activity, but rarely fatal." Collin keeps Aurelia from freaking out. "Calm down, bleeding isn't uncommon during sexual activity." Aurelia takes his word for it. They continue and after they are done they lay down to rest from their orgasmic high. Aurelia sees this as the perfect opportunity.

Aurelia excuses herself out of bed from the oblivious Collin. "I got a surprise waiting for you. Collin falls asleep for 20 minutes and when he wakes up he gets the surprise of his life. (Collin sees himself tied to the bed with ropes and Aurelia holding a knife to his neck) Aurelia is now ready to rob him blind. "What do you think you're doing?" "You really thought I would want to come in here with you." Aurelia starts looking for his money. "So listen here's the deal, you give me all your money and never speaking to anyone about what happened tonight." Collin is flabbergasted. "Why would I do that?" "Because if you refuse I cut your neck open and leave you hear to die." Collin tries to scream for help, but Aurelia stops him. "If you scream for help you die." Aurelia starts hunting for Collin's money and Collin makes a stupid comment. "I'm not going to tell you where the money is." Aurelia has had it. "Fine, I guess I'm going to" (Aurelia grasps her chest, collapses to the ground and dies) Collin may be a cardiologist, but even he'll be surprised to learn how Aurelia died.

Let's go back to the time when Collin and Aurelia were in the bed having sex. While Collin was right, bleeding is common during the first time having sex. They should've been more concerned when Aurelia started bleeding in her vagina from their vigorous sexual activity. In fact, they should've stopped when they saw the blood coming out. The friction caused an open wound to form on Aurelia's vaginal wall. When Collin ejaculated, he had ejaculated directly into Aurelia's open wound. This allowed semen globules to enter into her bloodstream. Over time semen actually solidifies. The semen globules gelatinized and went straight to her heart blocking her coronary arteries, killing her before she hit the ground.

Aurelia thought she was smart enough to scam a doctor. In the end, Aurelia's plan backfired and ended with her being ended. Someone should really call a hospital.

Way to Die #880  
Wank Fault

Date: July 6, 2011  
Lake Erie, USA

The five Great lakes in the world are Huron, Michigan, Ontario, Superior, and of course Erie. This great lake is a popular boating destination. Many are innocent fishers looking for a profit ever since the economy's plummet. Some others have some different plans to make money. Meet Reginald, his plan to make money is not only sleazy, but illegal. He and his crew of twenty have decided to smuggle crystal meth across Lake Erie and sell their bounty to people on the other side where they can make more of a profit.

Kerri Laron Police Officer: "There are many techniques to smuggle illegally today, many of these started during the 1600's in Great Britain when it was only local. It eventually expended to cross continent which is further and harder, but is worth a lot more when being sold. These tactics can help bring hundreds of thousands of dollars to the smugglers themselves making them an illegal profit. Many measures are taken in public areas to prevent these smugglers from making off with their illegal profit."

Reginald is a greedy selfish loser who will do anything to make more of a profit for himself; even lie and cheat. After selling the illegal goods, Reginald plans on splitting the profits 50% for himself and the other 50% among his twenty hardworking crew members. Each one of the crew members will only get 2.5% of the profit off this scheme. None of the crew members are aware that they are being ripped off. "Set sail" They set sail across Lake Erie. The reason they chose Lake Erie is because there are so many boats in it, they'll just look like a normal boat out there doing whatever all the other boats out there are doing.

As the expedition continues, his crew starts inspecting the boat. They were ordered by Reginald to inspect the boat every few once in a while in fear the boat will sink releasing their illegal goods into the lake and costing them all the money they could make, even though it's much less than the crew is expecting. Reginald doesn't want his crew to see him as not trying so he pretends to inspect the boat as it crosses Lake Erie. He looks over the stern and thinks he sees something approaching the propeller. (A fish flies out of water and hits Reginald right in the head causing him to fall backwards and die) And he learns he isn't the only one in the water that shouldn't be in there.

One of the biggest nuisances in nature is invasive species. These non-native species can ruin the ecosystem do to no natural predators messing with the order. One of the most prominent invasive species in Lake Erie is the Asian Carp. These fish were introduced in the 1980s, and have been a threat to the ecosystem ever since. One became an extreme nuisance to Reginald. The propeller from the boat spinning scared one of the Asian Carp and caused it to jump in shock making it fly out of the water. The Asian Carp came at Reginald's forehead with enough force to cause an immediate skull fracture, killing him.

Dr. Pavel Bindra Cardiac Electrophysicist: "An Asian Carp usually weighs an average of 20 pounds, some can be much larger. A twenty pound fish jumping out of the water and coming at this man's forehead would be like two bowling balls covered in silicon and would hit with so much force that it would fracture his skull and cause massive internal bleeding killing him."

Reginald was a greedy bastard that manipulated and lied to people to make a profit. An Asian Carp is a threatening nuisance that is destroying the ecosystem of the Great Lakes. The two invaders collided and Reginald was what the Asian Carp in the Great Lakes should be, dead.

Way to Die #409  
Fish Slapped

Coming up, oil business proves to harm more than just the environment and is hiding ever the best option

Date: March 21, 1921  
Galveston, TX

With fossil fuels causing global warming, pollution, and starting to run out, the demand for renewable energy sources is escalating and crucial, but in the early 20th century, an age known as the Gusher Age brought in millions for the oil industry and brought many careers to America. It is said that many of these owners are greedy and don't care about the environment. That is unquestionably true for this man Abram. He was nothing more than a lazy money grubbing pile of cow excrements. He was so lazy he would neglect to do the fractional distillation process. Oil Rig Operator: "The way fractional distillation works is we draw the crude oil into a container that is designed kind of like a strainer. The temperature is heated so vapor rises that vapor moves into a cool section and any byproducts that can condense will and the bottom consists of fuel oils and the top consists of some fuels like propane and methane. The byproducts made from the fractional distillation are used to make plastic, waxes, lubricants, kerosene, and even medicines. These byproducts can be sold and make millions for the oil company. The average cost of a barrel of oil in modern time is $105."

Abram was too lazy to perform this process so he took the crude oil and burned it by itself fully aware that crude oil contains many toxins and would be releasing them into the atmosphere. The oil refinery Abram was in charge of had many oil reservoirs he was pumping from. However, not all of the oil was being obtained legally. Oil companies need to buy the reservoirs before they are pumped. Abram would use several without consent and steal the oil. His oblivious employees had no idea they were helping their boss run illegal operations. Abram would even steal oil from other companies to make a profit if he wouldn't get caught. Some of his workers are looking around for oil reservoirs and they find a large one that could make Abram tens of thousands of dollars modern day. "I'll get the consent and we can drill tomorrow." Abram was lying through his teeth. He has no plans to get any consent forms.

The next day, Abram and his worker are getting ready to drill for oil using a larger drill than required. Abram could already feel the money rolling in by the thousand. One of his workers was the "better safe than sorry" type and wanted to make sure his boss was doing this legally. "Are you sure you have the consent forms?" Abram lies once again. "Of course, I'll show you when we get back." The worker buys Abram's claim and goes back to work. The drilling was ready to take place and Abram was ready to illegally obtain his oil. Abram decides to advise the drilling up close, but he forgot a cardinal rule when drilling for oil. The oil can be packed under pressure. When the drill reaches the oil reservoir and exits, Abram receives a blast full of karma.

(oil shoots into Abram's face and eyes and he falls into the oil crater only to be shot back out a few seconds later covered in crude oil. He has a seizure and starts foaming then dies) Oil Rig Operator: "Crude oil is very dangerous when it makes contact with humans. Crude oil contains chromium, mercury, benzene, nitrogen, and many other toxic substances. When he got the oil in his face, he ingested it along with the toxins on it causing immediate poisoning. When he fell into the crater, the oil absorbed through his skin and into his body causing nitrogen bubbles to form in his bloodstream, mercury poisoning, sepsis, and many other serious problems killing him."

Abram wanted to be the leading provider of energy in America without all the hard work, but he ended up drained of all his energy, forever.

Way to Die #601  
Oiled Again

Date: February 29, 2004  
Sandy Springs, GA

Regis here is living the good life. He's the proud rich owner of his own coal plant that has been providing his city with a lot of electricity. His coal power plant has been reaching to other cities and is making him a lot of money. He has enough anthracite to fill three storage lockers and even more bituminous. With this amount of coal his power plan is bound to make a great profit. What also helps his profits increase is that coal brings many jobs into the US. The workers at his coal plant are dedicated and keep his company trusted by the community for electricity and more continue to. This is good for the investments people will make into the company also giving him profits.

Ravi Malhotra Environmentalist: "Coal is relied on so much by power plants because of the abundance of it. The formation of coal goes all the way back to Pangaea when there was only one continent. Coal is formed when dead plant matter has sediment pile over it over millions of years creating pressure and heat compressing it. You have four forms of coal which are peat, lignite, bituminous, and anthracite. Even though burning carbon releases CO2, the more carbon in coal actually makes it burn cleaner. This is why anthracite is considered the cleanest burning coal. If you burned bituminous, which many power plants do, you'll not release just carbon dioxide, but other elements like sulfur. When sulfur is burned its fumes mix with the water vapor making sulfuric acid causing acid rain which is very dangerous. You can't have coal that's 100% carbon because that's a diamond and the amount of heat needed to burn a diamond would take more energy to burn than it would provide plus it's too expensive."

Regis has one problem, environmentalists act like a detriment to his company for their complaints on him poisoning the atmosphere. In order to get them to shut up Regis has gone to extreme measures. A new environmentally friendly power plant is opening up and he wants to find out what ideas they have for their company that he can steal and alter to make his more environmentally friendly and get those environmentalists to shut up once and for all. Regis finds a breach in security that allows him to get in. He picks the lock to what looks like a hidden entrance and opens it only to find it is completely empty. "Why the hell is there an empty compartment in this place?" The security around the perimeter may be flawed but the lock and building's security system was as strong as Area 51. Some of the workers there have trouble getting through it. While look around, Regis found the control panel to the locking system and now had a way to break in. "Jackpot." If Regis knew one thing it was how to burn minerals. He got his trusty screwdriver and blowtorch and went to work. (opens control panel and starts burning the wires with a blowtorch)

Regis is about to bypass the system, then he reaches a hiccup in his plan. "Hey what are you doing?" A security guard has discovered Regis's hacking and Regis makes a run for it. The quick Regis had no problem outrunning the security guard. "Come back here." Regis knew he couldn't run for a long period of time, but hiding can go on much longer. (Regis goes into the compartment, closes the door and the security guard runs right past it) Regis believes he has made a clean escape time to get out and continue his plans. But what's this? It seems Regis stuck. (bangs on door) Five minutes after locking himself in the compartment, Regis was as lifeless as the coal he burned.

Dr. Boyd Flinders Surgeon: "This compartment was lock instantly from the inside is not made to open from the inside because humans aren't intended to go in there. The chamber had enough oxygen for Regis to breath but he had positioned himself in this chamber incorrectly by putting his knees to his chest, so he suffered from positional asphyxia. Positional asphyxia is where your body is in an unnatural position preventing air to get in. The way he positioned himself pressed his knees into his chest and his back against the wall so his chest couldn't expand. If your chest doesn't expand you can't take in air and you asphyxiate."

Regis could've avoided his entire death scenario by using a renewable energy source to power the burning for his coal power plant. Instead, he ended up like the plants being made into coal, compressed and dead.

Way to Die #139  
Tight Squeezed

Coming up, this man dug his own grave only to die in it (special thanks to my friend Stef for helping me with a number)

Date: September 12, 1998  
Boston, MA

So 1000 Ways fans, you know the legal system nowadays. First you get caught for your crime, you're apprehended, thrown into the car, taken to the station, strip searched, put in jail, and await your trial. Tanner here has been through this process so many times he can predict what they are about to do with him with his eyes closed. His entire life has been in and out of prison his entire adult life. His most recent crime that has gotten him locked up in this prison was assault and battery. The judge was so used to seeing Tanner that he would've just convicted him without any evidence, but we're not in the 1100's anymore. Tanner is sick of this process and decides to become an on the run criminal. There's one problem, the prison guards keep a closer eye on him than a vulture on a corpse in the desert. Tanner's court date was tomorrow and with an open door he realized this would be the perfect opportunity to escape, he just needed to figure out how to get out.

Kerri Laron Police Officer: "Most prison escapes fail nowadays, but you basically have two types of prison escape plans. The first is the slip away tactic where the prisoner tries to sneak out undetected and make sure no one sees he's missing as long as possible, this is the most common tactic. The other tactic is the takeover tactic where a group of prisoners take over guards and forces them to let them free or else they'll kill them. This is done in a group and always leads to the manhunt scenario."

It's Tanner's court date and he has figured out his idea of a perfect strategy to escape. He goes into court and when the judge comes in "All rise." His plan goes into action. He overpowers the cop (elbows cop in the gut and knocks him to the floor), steals his gun and puts the entire courtroom under his control. (two gun fires go off) He shoots the cop and judge in non-vital areas so he's not charged with murder. "Nobody move." Tanner is using the court to escape from prison. He makes it to the front door where he is outnumbered by guards. Like many great prison escapes, this was a two man job. (guard falls down) Tanner's "will do anything if you ask him to" friend, a park ranger, promised to help Tanner make his escape. He used a tranquilizer gun to take down a few guards and Tanner made his escape. The police had called in back up to catch Tanner and arrest him.

Tanner and his friend were in a police chase across town. Tanner and his friend made it back to Tanner's house where Tanner plans out their next move. "You scratch out the license plate number and lead them on a wild goose chase and I'll go into hiding." "Okay." Tanner goes into his garage and finds an oxygen tank and has a stupid idea. He knows they'll search high and low for him so he decides to go too low. He plans on burying himself alive with an oxygen tank for air to stay hidden for a longer period of time. To keep his head hidden he finds an old air mattress (stabs it with a screwdriver) and pops it. He makes his run into the woods to camouflage himself for when the cops come.

He has dug his hole and straps the tank on, when he sees hears something. Apparently, Tanner's plan had failed and the cops had apprehended his friend and got him to confess where he's hiding. He jumps in and waits for them to pass by. The camouflage worked perfectly and the police mistook it for foliage. An hour later, Tanner no longer hears anything and decides to get out, but there's a problem. (Tanner tries to get out but is stuck) Turns out, Tanner had dug the hole to deep and the loose dirt collapsed pinning his arms to his chest and Tanner was stuck. Tanner's chest wasn't compressed though so he had time to breathe. Six hours later, (air mattress flies off) Tanner's cover is blown, but it doesn't matter because Tanner has died.

Hunter Ellis Scuba Diver: "When you exhale your own CO2 into an oxygen tank, it doesn't go back into the tank. Instead, it exits entirely to prevent hypercapnia or excess CO2 in the bloodstream." Tanner had run out of oxygen and had no more gas to inhale. He couldn't do anything but watch in horror as he desperately tried to inhale oxygen and died of asphyxiation.

When the police found Tanner, all that was left was a man one pile of dirt away from the grave he needed. Rest in hell, Tanner.

Way to Die #792  
De(p)leted


End file.
